Nuvens X Noobs
by Mari May
Summary: Shikamaru faz uma comparação entre nuvens e noobs como seu amigo Naruto... E, graças ao mesmo, chega a uma interessante conclusão. - FanFic vencedora do Concurso Naruto 10th de FanFiction, realizado pela Naruto Project


Ah, observar nuvens... Pratico essa arte milenar desde... Desde que me entendo por gente.

O que tem de tão interessante em passar o tempo vendo tais pedaços de algodão soprados pelo vento? A princípio, nada. Mas as pessoas vivem com tanta pressa que nem pensam nisso.

Sempre fui um cara preguiçoso. Se me dei ao trabalho de me mover para ir até determinado lugar, foi porque realmente quis. E lá fico até quando quiser.

Essa coisa de ninja complica muito a minha vida. É problemático demais. Toda hora tem missões, e lá vou eu, a contragosto. Ah, se eu soubesse que ser ninja era tão cansativo... Mas qualquer profissão seria cansativa, né? Ô saco...

Quando finalmente me dão um tempo, venho me refugiar no meu canto predileto praticar meu esporte favorito.

Ah, que inveja das nuvens... Elas são tão livres... Quando paro para observá-las, me sinto um verdadeiro Shikamaru. Fico quieto, olhando, com aquela sensação de paz... É uma calmaria tão grande que se apodera de mim...

Sabe o que é capaz de acabar com minha calma? Pessoas _noobs_.

Gente _noob _é simplesmente aquela gente sem-noção, inconveniente, irritante, que te perturba quando o que você mais quer é ficar quieto. É aquele tipo de gente que você olha e tem vontade de dar um tapa de tão chata que a pessoa é. E eu tenho um amigo assim, que atende pelo nome de Naruto Uzumaki.

Ô moleque escandaloso... Problemático até dizer chega... Enquanto Naruto é encrenqueiro, detesto me meter em confusão; sou quieto e relaxado, praticante da inércia sempre que possível, e Naruto é a agitação em pessoa; costumo ser mais racional, e ele, mais passional. Ô vida...

Mas o que tem a ver meu hobby com esse _noob_?

É que eu descobri um lugar alto para ver as nuvens mais de perto. E não é que o Naruto me viu e subiu até aqui?

Com a chegada do Naruto, obrigatoriamente você se despede do sossego.

- E aí, Shikamaru? – ele diz, ou melhor, grita atrás de mim.

Continuo sentado na mesma posição e, sem me dar ao trabalho de virar para falar com ele, respondi:

- Fala, Naruto.

- Te vi aqui e trouxe uma coisinha pra você!

- Hein?!

De repente, uma grande sombra me cobre.

- Tcharaaaam! Um guarda-sol!

- Mas ainda é de manhã, e o sol nem tá forte... Que saco...

- Mas tu é um reclamão do cace...! UAU, QUE VISTA MANEIRA! – ele exclama.

Volto ao costumeiro tédio ao ficar com aquele cara excessivamente animado apontando cada lugar que dava para ver dali, dizendo onde já tinha ido ou não.

E eu que queria apenas ficar em silêncio vendo as nuvens...

Porém, devo admitir: Naruto é mais que um _noob_. Ele tem espírito livre, assim como minhas adoradas companheiras alvas. Enquanto sou acomodado, Naruto está sempre treinando, se esforçando, dando o melhor de si nas missões. Simplesmente porque quer, e não porque exigem dele.

- Por que você tem essa mania de ver nuvem, hein? – ele indaga, dissipando meus devaneios.

Suspiro de tédio. Não queria ter que explicar, mas fiz esse esforço.

- Porque nuvens são legais. Olhar pra elas me dá uma sensação de liberdade, porque elas vão pra onde bem entendem e ninguém enche o saco dizendo o que devem ou não fazer.

- Hum...

O silêncio pairou no ar. Silêncio que, claro, logo foi quebrado pelo loiro.

- Mas não é o vento que faz a nuvem se mexer?

Fitei Naruto, chocado. Incrivelmente, ele estava certo.

Costumo resolver questões mais complexas, mas uma observação simples como a de Naruto é tão, mas tão óbvia, que me passa despercebida.

Nuvens não são livres: elas dependem do vento para se mexer. A ilusão de que elas são livres é porque estão lá, flutuando no céu... Mas não se movem por vontade própria.

Pensando bem, acho que não devo comparar Naruto às nuvens. É o vento que determina aonde as nuvens vão. Naruto é livre e espontâneo como o vento. E eu sou como a nuvem: mesmo sendo teoricamente livre, preciso de um empurrãozinho para me mexer. O vento é _noob_, atrapalha minhas reais vontades. Às vezes, quero apenas ficar parado, e só me mover quando quiser. Mas sempre tem um vento para chegar e acabar com meus planos mais simples...

Ah, esses ventos da vida... Mas eles são necessários.

Confesso que, às vezes, queria ter a motivação do meu "amigo-vento-_noob_".

Ah, que inveja do Naruto... Ele é tão livre...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NÃO ACREDITEI QUANDO VI O RESULTADO DO CONCURSO!!!!!!!!!! *___________* Primeira vez que participo de concurso de FanFics, e eu jurava que, se fosse ganhar alguma coisa, seria o 2o ou o 3o lugar... MAS FIQUEI EM 1o!!!! NHAAAAAAAAAAA, SURTEI MUUUITOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! X3**

**Dentre os prêmios, havia uma entrevista pro site! Quem quiser ler, fique à vontade! ^^ - _http:/ /www . narutoproject . com . br /fan/fanfics/entrevista . html _(tive que pôr assim senão o FFnet apaga, mas é só colar no navegador e juntar tudo de novo ;D)_  
_**


End file.
